Entrevistas
by Iris Tsukiyono
Summary: Una loca entrevista a los personajes de hiraku no go, weiss kreuz y friut basket, veamos que tonterias pasan


Entrevistas, confesiones, rarezas, idioteces y mas…

**Entrevistas, confesiones, rarezas, idioteces y mas…**

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio (me inventare algunos nombres o les atinare de pura casualidad) lleva el vuelo proveniente de Estados Unidos donde varias personas famosas fueron a dar entrevistas para complacer a sus fans. Ahora les toca presentarse en la última de las dichosas entrevistas en tu tierra natal.

Reportera: Aquí Rin-kun reportándose desde el aeropuerto de Tokio donde van bajando los diversos personajes de las caricaturas mas famosas o desconocidas de Japón.

Hoy a las 5:00 PM en el canal 1352982 por cable se transmite la famosa entrevista. Esperemos.

6 horas después….

Locutor: Bienvenidos todos a Himitsu no namida (me vale que no quede el nombre jajajaja).

Reportera (Rin): Gracias al publico por asistir a este posible único y ultimo programa (el presupuesto) que se dedica a entrevistas a los personajes mas famosos del anime y también a los no famosos para no bajarles la autoestima jojo.

He aquí a nuestros entrevistados:

De Hikaru no Go : Sai, Akira y Hikaru aplausos obligatorios

Publico: AKIRA TE AMAMOS!!

Rin: Bienvenidos sean a Himitsu no namida

Akira: ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese para un programa? o.O

Rin: Yo hago las preguntas aquí Akira-kun ¬¬

Akira: perdón U.U

Rin: Bueno, empecemos. Hikaru-san que opina usted de Go?

Hikaru: es una estupidez

Sai: pero Hikaru si tu adoras el Go TT

Hikaru: solo lo juego para no verte llorar todo el santo día

Akira: entonces a estado luchando con una persona que le importa un ¡)(/" el Go

Rin: Prohibidas las groserías ¬¬ , esto es un programa para niños, por Dios! Prosigamos; Akira-kun, porque lleva ese peinado tan rarito?

Akira: O.O, bueno, porque me gusta y me veo encantadoramente adorable .

Rin: joto Oh! Sai-san es usted un fantasma con un pasado muy trágico, cual fue la verdadera razón por la que se suicido?

Sai: eso ya lo dije en la serie

Hikaru: no es verdad, se suicido porque su amorcito le hizo trampa, le dolió que su koibito lo traicionara jajajajajaja

Akira: o.O

Rin: estos tipos están locos Gracias por venir, afuera les espera una manada de fanaticas esperando que les den sus autógrafos. Aquí tienen un reconocimiento por habernos dado el honor de salir en esta basura de programa a cada uno se le entrega un certificado de muy mala calidad y sin nombres

Hikaru, Akira y Sai: Gracias ¬¬

Rin: de nada

Volvemos después de un corte comercial….

Rin: Nuestros siguientes invitados son;

Weiss Kreuz … Omi, Ken, Ran, Youji, Rex, Sena, Kyo

Rin: Bienvenidos y bla blab la bla

Todos: O.O

Rin; Empecemos con las preguntas me pagan poco para ser cortes . Youji-kun saldría conmigo?

Productor: QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA!

Rin: OK, perdóname la vida por intentar ¬¬

Youji: con gusto saldré contigo .

Rin: KAWAI! …. Ejem, si, la entrevista. Chicos, que opinan sobre la segunda parte de Weib?

Ran: Quiero mi cabello de vuelta

Ken: La verdad me agrado mas mi traje en esta parte, era mucho mas fácil de moverme y destacaba mejor mi bella figura Rin; vanidoso

Youji: FUE UNA PORQUERIA, COMO SE ATREVIERON A CORTAR MI HERMOSO CABELLO Y ENCIMA HACERME PERDER LA MEMORIA, ME DOLIO EL ¡"/"" QUE ME DIERON

Rin: NO GROSERIAS!

Youji: gomen

Omi: A mi me encanto, al fin no tuve que lidiar con ellos muajajajajaja

Rin: interesante

Sena: No me quejo, aparecí poco pero me pagaron bien

Kyo: que puedo decir… ME MATARON Y ENCIMA CON UN LOCO QUE NI ME CAE BIEN, QUE ES ESO, LOS VOY A DEMANDAR!!

Rex: tampoco me quejo, estudie para secretaria y es a lo que me dedico

Rin: yo ni siquiera soy reportera . … Omi-kun porque decidió ser Mamoru Takatori?

Omi: Primeramente para seguir con la tradición familiar y para no estar lidiando mas con esos irresponsables. Yo tenia que hacer los reportes, investigar mas si era necesario, no dormía bien los días de misión y para acabarla tenía que tranquilizarlos y unirlos, sin mí el grupo seria un caos y se hubieran matado en cuanto pudieran. Fue un alivio convertirme en Pershia n.n

Rin: Interesante no me gradué en psicología, que trae ese tipo? es un punto muy bueno Omi-kun. Ahora, Rex-san, que opina de su jefe?

Rex: Pues…. Omi le enseña un fajo de billetes Es muy bueno, amable, no exige mucho y me respeta .

Rin: hasta yo lo alabaría con esa paga Gracias Rex. Tenemos una llamada para Omi-kun

Omi: ohh .

Participante: OMI-SAMA TE AMOOOO!

Rin: Aja, dime muchacha como te llamas?

Participante: a si jeje, Iris Sakumo (lean amor a primera vista)

Rin: Bien Iris, que deseas comentar?

Iris: Pues solo quería decir que amo a Omi, que me esta gustando su programa y que quiero matar a Rex .

Rex: O.O

Omi: jajajajajajajaja, gracias

Rin: gracias por tu participación. Grupo Weib gracias por aceptar venir a mi programa. Me agradaron sus respuestas. Espero que el publico este contento y afuera les espera una manada de admiradoras esperando sus autógrafos, suerte n.n

Mas comerciales….

Rin: Y volviendo con nuestro mísero show, nuestros siguientes invitados son:

Fruit Basket; Yuki, Kyo, Shigure y Tohru Sohma!

Tohru: Yo no soy Sohma

Rin: vives con ellos, solo falta que te cases con Kyo y lo serás OK ¬¬

Tohru: Hai U.U

Shigure: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Yuki: Gracias por invitarnos a su programa Rin-san

Rin: fue un placer n.n. Y empezamos con las preguntas. Shigure-kun porque se burlo de la vivienda de Tohru cuando la encontré fuera de su mansión?

Shigure: mansión?, ojala tuviera una n.n, me regalas una?

Rin: conteste la pregunta

Shigure: a si, pues cual seria tu reacción al mirar que alguien vive en una casa de campaña en un bosque?

Rin: creo que le diría FREAK muajajajajajajaja

Shigure: esta mas loca que yo o.o

Rin: Yuki-san que piensa de Akito-kun?

Yuki: AKITO!, DONDE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! sale corriendo

Shigure: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tirado en el piso llorando de la risa

Rin: Nos quedamos sin un participante. Kyo-kun es verdad que usted tiene novia?

Kyo: ESTA AQUÍ? O.O AUXILIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! también sale corriendo

Shigure: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Rin: Bueno, solo nos queda Tohru-san. Tohru que opina de los onigiri's?

Tohru: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! sale corriendo

Rin: que dije? o.O

Shigure: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA se lo llevan en una camilla

Rin: esto es un fiasco, yo me largo de aquí.

Iris: Eh? mira a un tipo corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo de cabello azul-violeta

Nota de la autora: He aquí otra de mis locuras jajajajajaja, la iba hacer mas larga pero me arto y como ya empezó Small Ville y luego escaflowne me largo a mirar la TV.

05 de julio del 2005


End file.
